<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Täiuslik Suveõhtu by LilyofFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512543">Täiuslik Suveõhtu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms'>LilyofFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober balcony sex prompt that’s way late but hey, here it is. It’s rough. I wanted to polish it more but feeling uninspired by my writing lately so I’m just posting it. Hope ya still enjoy it. Thanks for the prompt!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Täiuslik Suveõhtu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober balcony sex prompt that’s way late but hey, here it is. It’s rough. I wanted to polish it more but feeling uninspired by my writing lately so I’m just posting it. Hope ya still enjoy it. Thanks for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had stormed from the common room as Nat and Ava fought over how his training should proceed. He had stood in shock at first that this was once again a conversation held about him but without his input. He had grown more and more frustrated and the more he was ignored the angrier he became and the more stifling the room got. It always confused him how a building as large as the warehouse could suddenly feel like the tiniest of closets.</p><p>Maybe it was because he had grown up alone. No real friends. No family. College hadn't been much better. Sure, he got along with a lot of people and had a lot of people consider him their friend but they weren't. Not in any real sense. He was charming, good looking, and fun to be around. It was a fun combination and he often enjoy the benefits of that but he had also learned long ago that combination attracted all sorts of people. Some okay and some like Bobby. He kept most people at arms length never letting anyone as close as he had once allowed Bobby. He had once hoped that he could be close to others and he had learned all too well how foolish that hope was. It was a hard earned and bitter lesson.</p><p>Then there was Unit Bravo and they may just have been the first people he considered real friends. Family even. But like any relationship and especially family, it was complicated, and often times he found he just needed to walk away for his own space and sanity.</p><p>So he found himself back on this balcony. One he had found weeks ago when he went looking for a place to escape to. He knew no one would follow him. They knew to give him his space when he angrily walked from that room, yelling at them that he'd come back when they were ready to let him have some control over his own life. And even now, he swore he could hear Mason berating them on that very idea. But Jason chose to focus on the pleasant crispness of this late summer night. The stars dancing overhead. Their vibrancy and multitudes stunning out in the seclusion of the wood surround the warehouse. More so than Jason ever found in Wayhaven. </p><p> He leaned his elbows against the ledge of the balcony and looked out across the scene. Nearly missing the supernaturals that were on their nightly patrol below. They came to a stop before each other. Quiet pleasantries exchanged before they turned to begin another round. Jason felt his body relax the slightest amount. The soft sounds of summer evenings reminiscent of his childhood washed over him. The nocturnal creatures hummed their songs as another, more familiar sound, came to the edge of his hearing. </p><p>He didn't need to turn around as he heard those footfalls. He knew them like he knew his own heartbeat. He felt Falk's arms wrap around his waist and pull him upright to rest against the smooth fabric on his chest. And Jason felt the last bits of anxiety and frustration melt away.</p><p>"Escaping again, my love?" the question teasing.</p><p>Jason couldn’t help the chuckle and smile that formed on his face. "They can be a bit..." he paused to consider his words.</p><p>"Much?" Falk offered and his laughter vibrated with the most pleasant sensation against Jason's back.</p><p>"<i>Much</i> is a good way of putting it."</p><p>His laughter fades to a contented sigh as Falk's lips press a gentle kiss to his neck and he shudders at the cool night air that replaces those warm lips as they pull away. Falk's fingers tracing the delicate, nearly imperceptible lines of the scar that is there. Jason never speaks of it and yet Falk constantly wonders which of the four did this to Jason. He distrusts vampires but he distrusts his boyfriend's team even more for this. Human agencies have a tendency to push their will on others and Falk has always assumed this was the case with Jason's continued assignment with Unit Bravo. Only a fool or someone with no other choice would continue working with someone that had ripped their neck open. And Falk could tell that is what had happened. Despite the skill of the supernatural healers employed by the Agency there was a scar and only a serious wound would leave these scars. This was not the bite of a lover or the bite of consensual feeding. This was to inflict the most pain and the most damage, pure and simple.</p><p>Jason felt the tender touch to his scar followed by soft kisses as if Falk were willing that wound and the mental scars to heal. Jason knew Falk believed it to be one of Unit Bravo that bit him and he had never been able to correct him, to tell that tale, despite how much he wanted to. He tensed a bit as the memories flooded back and he felt Falk's grip around his waist tighten ever so slightly. One palm pressed firmly on the bare skin he had exposed on his abdomen just above his waistline.</p><p>"None of them had anything to do with that," Jason whispered.</p><p>He felt Falk shift, his arms moving to spin Jason to face him but Jason moved quicker and covered Falk's arms and held them firmly in place. If he was going to do this, he need to say it to the void of the black night before him.</p><p>"I have to do it like this," he tried to explain. Hoping Falk would understand that he just couldn’t turn and face the look in Falk's eyes. He didn't want to seem weak. He didn't want Falk to see him like this. These memories, this experience, it wasn't him. He didn't want it to be.</p><p>"As you wish, Jason," Falk's lips whispered against his neck as his arms wrapped tightly around Jason and he held him in his embrace and waited. Head resting in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"There was another vampire. One that hunted my kind. People with blood like mine." Jason's voice shook and he hated himself in that moment. He closed his eyes and focused on the gentle touch on him now. This was the embrace he wanted to remember, not the other. "He experimented on them. On, on, on me."</p><p>He felt and heard the angry growl that erupted low within Falk but he pressed on. Explaining how Murphy thought he could strengthen the properties of that blood by infusing it with his own vampiric blood.</p><p>"Where was your team?" Falk seethed.</p><p>"One fell protecting me and the others were still under the effects of DMB. This was not their fault. They found me wandering the warehouse after I had freed myself from the bonds but too late to stop Murphy's plan. He had succeeded and he used that success to strengthen his advantage against Unit Bravo and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. He gripped me from behind and I can still feel his lips against my neck-" a strangled sob broke at that and Jason felt Falk's embrace loosen as he stepped back.</p><p>"I did not realize. I am sorry." Falk said as he took another step back from the very position Jason had just described. </p><p>Jason turned to reach out and pull him back to him, one hand reaching up to cup Falk's cheek and the other pulling him closer around the waist. "Don't you dare step away and don't you apologize," he said forcefully.</p><p>"I should not have-" Falk tried to explain but was cut off by the softest of kisses to his lips.</p><p>"I said don't fucking apologize, Falk," Jason said into their kiss. "You are not Murphy." He pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against Falk's. "Your touch is not his. And truthfully you help the memories disappear. Bit by bit you replace the memory of his touch, his embrace with something wonderful and if you ever stop I don't think I'll ever get past this. So, please, I'm begging you. Don't stop."</p><p>There was a soft, shuddering exhale from Falk as his fingers tighten against Jason's hip. “I will continue.”</p><p>Jason placed one soft kiss against Falk's lips and spun back around to be held by him. A comfortable silence descending upon them as they look out over the quiet night broken now with only the sounds of distant skittering creatures and the occasional scuff of boots from the patrol below. Falk resumes his kisses against Jason's neck and his fingers eventually made their way up to the buttons of Jason's shirt. Deftly unbuttoning each one slowly until he is able to slip the shirt off Jason's shoulders and his hands run the length of the planes of Jason's back. Lips brushing down across his shoulders as goosebumps erupt on his suddenly exposed skin.</p><p>"I am not sure I could stop. You are captivating. I am far too enraptured by you to not want to taste you again and again." Falk's whispers as his hands pull Jason back against his chest and his talons scraped gently against Jason's chest. Delicious shivers coursing through both at the motion of Falk's teeth nipping at Jason's earlobe.</p><p>“And I do so want another taste," Falk says and uses his hands to Jason's hips to spin him around.</p><p>A hand reaching to cup Jason's cheek, his thumb running across the corner of his lips lit by the soft light filtering from the window behind them. His other hand reaches for the other cheek and he smiles as he feels Jason's own hands pulling them closer together before one finds it's way to his chest and the clasps that hold his shirt to him. Jason smirks at him before his fingers flip one clasp open and then another. His eyes not leaving Falk's and each watching as the other's smile grows.</p><p>"Then what are you waiting for?" Jason whispered as he flicked the last of the clasps open and slipped both hand onto the pale expanse he finds beneath. He struggled to remove the article of clothing as Falk pressed their bodies firmly together and pinned Jason's hands to his chest in that passionate embrace. Taking a taste of those soft lips.</p><p>Eventually he managed to do so and found himself back firmly against the high railing of the balcony. Pressed closely between the cold concrete and the warmth beginning to seep onto him from Falk. He couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped as Falk expertly worked his way into Jason's mouth and both hands slipped between then to undo his belt and loosen his pants. One hand eventually wrapping back around Jason's waist as the other dipped lower within his pants. A few swipes across the tip of his cock and Jason is all but begging for Falk to do more. Pulling back from their kisses and scowling at Falk who is grinning, pleased with the reaction he has gained so far.</p><p>"Delicious," Falk whispered before capturing those lips again for another taste. He steps back ever so little but it is just enough space for Jason's hand to unlace the fastenings of his pants before Falk crushes their bodies back together and stops that action, laughing at the pout he can feel against their kiss and the small groan of frustration that Jason makes.</p><p>"Who said you get to taste?" Falk asked. He looked down at Jason's shoes and back up to his eyes. "Take them off," he commands and Jason quickly slipped the shoes from his feet as Falk ran his hands down to Jason's hips and spun him around, bending him over the railing as he slipped his pants the rest of the way down to his ankles for Jason to step from them. A light kick and they are on the other side of the balcony.</p><p>Running a light hand down Jason's spine, Falk admired the view and the shivers that the cool air and his touch brought to the detective. Leaning over him, providing a bit of warmth as his mouth travels hungrily up Jason's back he pressed firmly against his ass and smiled as his name whispered into the night air.</p><p>"Shhh, my love," Falk whispered against Jason's ear as one talon pointed out the patrol passing below. Falk grinned as he bit down at Jason's ear and caused him to groan. Laughing at the scowl that Jason tossed him over his shoulder.</p><p>“Why must you tease?" Jason asked breathily before groaning louder as Falk wrapped his hand around his cock and his thumb circled the tip. "Falk," Jason moaned before quickly covering his mouth as his hips move of their own accord as Falk's hand moved along the length of him.</p><p>“You are always the most gorgeous sight, but like this,” Falk hums as his hand left Jason to explore other areas. He can't help his own reaction to seeing Jason bent before him, shivering under his touch, and already panting. He allowed his hands to travel down to the perfectly sculpted ass before him and took his time with teasing caresses, squeezes, kisses and eventually he licked a long slow path across one cheek until his hands found their goal between Jason's now spread cheeks. He couldn’t help his own moan as Jason starts suddenly at the attention and a surprised whine breaks the stillness of the night around them.</p><p>“Shh," Falk chuckled again. "Jason." His name is said more like a prayer than a warning or admonishment and he continued on.</p><p>“Fuck!" Jason whined into the cement of the railing.</p><p>He quickly found himself approaching his climax and he finds he is fighting to still that as his cock twitches and his hips thrust as Falk's tongue continues to tease before slipping inside. Jason moans into his arm and bites down on it to prevent further noise. The last thing he needs is for the guards to find Falk here or for any of Unit Bravo to discover them together like this.</p><p>“I can't. Falk, I'm...,” he trails off in a desperate attempt to keep his voice low and he felt Falk's talons dig into his hips as he tried to keep Jason's hips still as he continued to work him. A finger and then another slipping inside with his tongue before he stands to complete the job Jason started earlier on his pants and slipped them down. Slowly pressing himself against Jason again. Warming them both. Jason is still breathing hard, short pants, and desperate shivers as he feels Falk's cock pressed between his ass and slip down between his thighs.</p><p>Jason pushed back against Falk's hips and Falk cannot stop the moan that leaves him as his cock slides further between Jason's legs, and he can feel his shaft brushing against the sensitive skin of Jason's balls. His own precum allowing him to slide easily enough along Jason as he speeds up his thrusts against the man. </p><p>Jason's head falling against his arm again as he squeezed his thighs together and heard Falks hiss in pleasure and buck harder against him. Dragging his claws slowly and tenderly up across Jason's back and more firmly back down, light scratch marks marring the surface.</p><p>"Yes!" Jason cried. "More."</p><p>Falk obliging, drew a bit of blood as his hand worked his way back up and tangled into Jason's hair and pulled it back lightly. He leaned down to Jason's ear and whispered against it, “I want you to come for me now. Silently. Let your body speak not your voice."</p><p>Jason can only nod as he feels Falk's hands move to his hips to control the speed of their movement as they race each other to their release. His claws digging into his hips and sure to leave even more marks on his body.</p><p>He silently chants Falk's name to keep himself from being too loud and when he hears Falk's sigh and his tender touch along his back he realizes he's chanting his name out loud.</p><p>"Your lips make the prettiest sounds," Falk says learning back over and wrapping a hand around Jason. His hips continuing to slam against him and his own thrusts meeting him. He can hear himself wimpering and as he feels Falk's teeth scrape against the scar on his neck, his back arches up and fails at being quiet, Falk's name is the only thing he screams and he knows every supernatural within a mile probably heard but as Falk comes between his thighs and spills over the balcony, Jason really doesn't care.</p><p>Falk pulled him to stand and sweeps him into his embrace. Peppering his shoulders, jaw, cheeks, and lips with soft kisses. And he eventually works his way down to the scar and to place the very gentlest of kisses there before capturing Jason's lips in a hard kiss.</p><p>They silently collect their clothing and help each other back into them before finding each other's embrace again.</p><p>"I had better take my leave before every supernatural descends upon our location. But know that I do not want to and it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Falk spoke the words with a soft kiss placed to Jason's lips.</p><p>Jason laughed and returned the kiss with one of his own. "I am sorry I am not quiet."</p><p>"And I am not, my love. Though perhaps we can practice working towards that goal," Falk smirked. They turned serious for a moment before Falk reached to brush his knuckles across Jason's cheek. "Thank you, Jason. For telling me. For trusting me with that part of you."</p><p>Jason only nodded as Falk went on. "This," he touched the scar, "it is not who you are but it is a part of you and I hope that you know that I am captivated by all of you but most especially what this part of you symbolizes. You are stronger than anyone I have met. Supernatural or human. You define who you are and the manner in which you carry this scar and the memories of it speak more of you than the mark that monster left on you." </p><p>Jason reached a hand out to stop Falk before he could slip back through the reflective surface of the window and pulled him to him in the most heated of kisses before whispering, "Go to my place. I'm not done with you yet."</p><p>Falk smiled and slipped through the glass. Jason waited a bit fully expecting the cavalry to arrive in the form of Ava and anyone else she might drag along. But when it did not, he let out a relieved sigh that he would not have to explain and hastily made his way to his car quickly pulling out his phone to send a text off to explain he was heading home.</p><p>"Don't bother, handsome," the voice teased from the shadows where it rested against the warehouse. The telltale lighter flicking open to light the cigarette hanging from Mason's lips. "I explained that you were doing fine. More than fine by the sounds of it." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>